1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display technology field, and more particularly to a liquid crystal touch panel and a liquid crystal display including the liquid crystal touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
A Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) has features of small size, low power consumption and relatively low manufacturing costs, no radiation and so on such that the TFT-LCD hold a dominant position in the current flat display device. The TFT-LCD is widely applied in various electric devices such as a cell phone, a tablet computer, etc. Along with the development of the TFT-LCD, the liquid crystal display technology becomes more and more mature. The consumer gradually pays attention to beautiful appearance from the technology. For example, the color of the case greatly affects the likeability of the consumer.
A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has many advantages of thin body, power saving, no radiation, etc. so that the LCD is widely applied. In the current market, most of the LCD is a backlight type LCD including a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. Usually, the liquid crystal panel is formed by a Color Filter (CF), a thin-film transistor array substrate (Array), a liquid crystal layer clamped between the CF and the thin-film transistor array substrate and a sealant plastic frame. Wherein, a thickness of the liquid crystal layer that is a cell gap is controlled by a height of a post spacer (PS) between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The thickness of the liquid crystal layer has an important affection for the structure parameter and the display quality of the liquid crystal display.
The current post spacer is formed on a black matrix of the color filter substrate through processes of a mask process, a lithographic process and so on. After the color filter substrate and the thin-film transistor array substrate are aligned, the post spacer is supported on a planarization layer of the array substrate. The post spacer located between the color filter substrate and the array substrate provides a supporting and buffering function to the above substrates in order to maintain a preset cell gap to ensure the stability of an image display. Currently, a large-sized and high resolution TV is increasingly favored by consumers. In a large-sized liquid crystal display panel, over two types of post spacers are adopted such as disposing a main post spacer (Main PS) and an auxiliary post spacer (Sub PS) on the color filter substrate in order to provide a multi-stage buffering function so as to prevent Mura or other display abnormality. Wherein, a height of the main post spacer is higher than a height of the auxiliary post spacer, and the number of the auxiliary post spacer is greater than the number of the main post spacer so that the main post spacer and the auxiliary post spacer are formed by different processes. When the liquid crystal panel forms a box, the main post spacer generates some compression values in order to support the cell gap so that the main post spacer is under a compression status, and the auxiliary post spacer does not have a compression value. When the liquid crystal panel suffers an excessive force, the auxiliary post spacer is compressed to provide an auxiliary supporting function.
Currently, along with the rapid development of the display technology, a Touch Screen Panel is more popular in people's life. A touch structure of the touch screen panel can be divided into a mutual capacitance touch structure and a self-capacitance touch structure. For the self-capacitance touch structure, because the accuracy and the signal to noise ratio of a touch sensing are higher, the self-capacitance touch structure is favored by main panel manufactures. Currently, the self-capacitance touch panel adopts a self-capacitance principle to realize detecting a position of a finger. Specifically, in the touch structure, multiple self-capacitance electrodes which are located in a same layer and are independent with each other are provided. Each self-capacitance electrode is connected with a touch detection chip through a single and independent lead line. When a human does not touch the panel, a capacitance applied on each self-capacitance electrode is a fixed value. When a human touch the panel, a capacitance applied on the self-capacitance electrode corresponding to a touch location is the fixed value and a human capacitor. The touch detection chip detects a change of a capacitance of each self-capacitance electrode in a touch time stage in order to determine a touch position.
As shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic structure diagram of a liquid crystal touch panel of the conventional art. The liquid crystal touch panel includes an array substrate 1 and a color filter substrate 2 which are disposed oppositely. The array substrate 1 and the color filter substrate 2 are separated by a main post spacer 3a and an auxiliary post spacer 3b. The array substrate 1 is provided with a common electrode layer 4 and a planarization layer 5 which are disposed sequentially. The common electrode layer 4 is divided into multiple self-capacitance electrodes 4a which are isolated with each other. On the planarization layer 5, multiple electrode leads 6 are provided. The multiple electrode leads 6 and the multiple self-capacitance electrodes 4a are electrically connected one by one in order to connect each self-capacitance electrodes 4a to an external touch detection chip (not shown in the figure). The multiple electrode leads 6 are covered with an insulation protective layer 7. Wherein, a terminal of each main post spacer 3a and auxiliary post spacer 3b is fixed to and connected with a black matrix 8 on the color filter substrate 2. The other terminal of each main post spacer 3a and auxiliary post spacer 3b is corresponding to the electrode lead 6 on the array substrate 1. Wherein, the other terminal of the main post spacer 3a is abutted and pressed on one of the electrode leads 6, and the main post spacer 3a is supported by the one of the electrode leads 6. For the auxiliary post spacer 3b, because a height (a length extended from the color filter substrate 2 toward the array substrate 1) of the auxiliary post spacer 3b is less than a height of the main post spacer 3a, the other terminal of the auxiliary post spacer 3b is located above and floating on another of the electrode leads 6.
In the liquid crystal touch panel having above structure, heights of the main post spacer 3a and the auxiliary post spacer 3b are different so that the difficulty of the manufacturing process of the post spacers is increased. Besides, the main post spacer 3a requires abutting on the electrode lead 6, and generally, a width of the electrode lead 6 is smaller so that the main post spacer 3a is easily to generate a misalignment so as to slip off from the electrode lead, which cannot maintain a stable liquid crystal cell gap.